Modulasi
by nilakandi
Summary: Itachi Uchiha menajamkan penglihatannya. Sepasang mata hitam miliknya membeliak tak percaya. Keisengan miliknya justru menghantarkan—entah keberuntungan atau kesialan—dirinya. Membobol laptop hitam Uchiha Sasuke—tentunya dengan kerja keras mengingat adiknya sama jeniusnya dengannya—ketika sang pemilik tak berada di tempat. Mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama Sakura, dalihnya./AU/


Itachi Uchiha menajamkan penglihatannya. Sepasang mata hitam miliknya membeliak tak percaya. Keisengan miliknya justru menghantarkan —entah keberuntungan atau kesialan —dirinya. Membobol laptop hitam Uchiha Sasuke—tentunya dengan kerja keras mengingat adiknya sama jeniusnya dengannya—ketika sang pemilik tak berada di tempat. _Mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama Sakura_, dalihnya.

"Argh.. ah.. Sasu.."

Dua insan tanpa busana. Hitam kebiruan. Merah muda.

"ARGGHHH… SASUKEEE!"

Telinga miliknya berdenging. Dan ia justru tak mampu berpaling pada objek lain kecuali dua objek gambar yang kali ini berada didepannya. Adik kesayangannya, Uchiha Sasuke, dan sahabat kecilnya(atau kekasihnya, saat ini), Haruno Sakura, tengah memainkan sebuah adegan dewasa. Sial. Dengan muka memerah plus hidung yang mengucurkan darah, ia menutup laptop hitam milik adiknya.

Masalahnya, bukan hanya satu buah video atau dua buah video yang terdapat dalam laptop milik adiknya itu, ada puluhan video beserta ratusan foto-foto adiknya dan Sakura tengah telanjang bulat. Dan ia mencoba mengingat. _Mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama Sakura._ Uh, oh ia lupa satu hal, bukankah tadi adiknya juga izin menginap di kediaman Haruno? Dan adiknya tak membawa apapun. Kecuali… kamera miliknya serta sebuah tas.

Jangan-jangan…

* * *

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**First rated: M**

**AU. OOC. Typo's. SasuSaku.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**CnC. RnR.**

**M **_**O**_D**U**_**L**_A_**S**_** I**

* * *

Malam menjelang, lembayung berangsur-angsur menyusut. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 6.15. Sayup-sayup hanya terdengar suara tik tok jam serta hembusan nafas yang memburu. Ruangan kamar bernuansa hijau di kediaman Haruno Sakura tampak benderang. Dua insan tampak saling bergumul diatas sebuah ranjang. Sasuke Uchiha menatap penuh selidik wanita didepannya. Kemeja putih miliknya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar milik Haruno Sakura itu, sedang celana _jeans _selututnya masih ia kenakan. _Half naked, _menampilkan guratan-guratan otot di perut miliknya_. _ Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat jelas keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat rambutnya unik miliknya lemas. Nafasnya memburu. Di bawah kungkungannya, Sakura Haruno tampak jauh lebih parah. Dengan tubuh telanjang bulat, rambut acak-acakan, bibir merah—nyaris bengkak— dan sebuah vibrator bersarang di kewanitaannya serta tak lupa hisapan mulut Sasuke di puncak payudaranya, ia mendesah erotis. Ranjang berderit.

"Egghhh… Sasu…_no baka…_aah"

Remasan di rambut menyusul kemudian kaki Sakura yang melingkar erat di pinggul Sasuke. Sasuke melumat ganas bibir wanita di depannya. Celananya semakin sesak. Ia mati-matian menahan nafsunya. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat peluang untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang _jauh lebih besar._

"**Katakan. Padaku. Siapa. Pemuda berambut merah itu**!" matanya memincing tajam. Kata-katanya penuh penekanan. Ia ingat betul, kemarin sore, Sakura diantar pulang oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah—lantaran dirinya yang terlalu sibuk dengan rapat anggota senat. Hatinya berbisik tak terima. Sebuah alasan klise;cemburu. Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Gelombang klimaks nampaknya akan segera melandanya. "Aahh… ouuhh.. nantihh kujelaskhaann…" desahnya. Pinggulnya terangkat. Menekan titik fatal milik Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah 'kelaparan'. Tubuhnya memeluk erat Sasuke, menggesekan kedua tubuh lawan jenis itu. Mukanya memerah, keringat nampak membuat tubuhnya berkilau, dan jangan lupakan mata yang terpejam disertai mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke begidik. Miliknya mengalami ketegangan maksimal melihat mangsanya tak berdaya. Tak lama, ia mengambil sebuah _remote _kecil dibalik saku celana pendeknya.

"Orangtuamu pergi dinas ke Oto selama seminggu, kan?" Sakura memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu; "Enghh… yaah…" Ia tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Semestinya tanpa menjawab, pun pemuda itu telah menggenggam jawabannya—lantaran saat Sasuke datang ke rumahnya bersamaan dengan kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Tak lupa _wejangan_ yang telah diamanatkan oleh kedua orangtuanya kepada Uchiha bungsu ini: "Kutitipkan Sakura padamu, nak" ucapnya. Seandainya bisa ia, Sakura Haruno, ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, karena nyatanya mereka telah mengamanatkan dirinya ke tangan yang salah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama, kan?.." lamunan Sakura buyar. Ia memandang Sasuke. Ada sebuah jeda dan seringai. Gawat!

"—kalau kau tak bisa menjawab dengan jawaban yang memuasakan untukku dalam hitungan ketiga, bersiaplah." Akal bulus. Sakura tahu itu. Ia mesti menjawab sekarang juga.

"Satu.." dengan gemas Sasuke mencubit ujung puting kemerahan miliknya dengan jilatan di ujung lainnya serta tak lupa pergerakan nakal jari-jari panjangnya didaerah intimnya.

"Aaahkku.. enggh.. ouh.." Sakura tahu seberapa pun ia berusaha, ia tak mungkin lepas dari pemuda dihadapannya ini. Tapi setidaknya ia tak ingin cepat menyerah. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Dua.." Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menekan tombol yang akan membuat Sakura Haruno terjebak dalam permainan miliknya. Ya. Tak lama lagi.

"OHHH…SASU…"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya mengejang kemudian melesak kedalam bantal miliknya. Punggungnya melengkung dan mulutnya terbuka kecil.

"Tiga."

"Ouhh…" Sakura mendesah kecil. Tubuhnya lemas. Gelombang klimaks baru saja menghampirinya.

"Kau sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura. Dan yah, sebagai hukuman…" Sakura melayang. Tubuhnya ringan. Pikirannya mengawang-awang. Dunianya seakan memutih. Samar-samar ia melihat Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang miliknya. Tak lama berselang, celana selutut miliknya telah ia tanggalkan. Menampilkan potret sempurna Uchiha Sasuke tanpa busana. Ya, ia akui Uchiha bungsu ini sangat, sangat seksi. Dengan mata hitam yang tajam, bibir tipis yang memabukan serta tubuh tegap yang membuatnya bak Dewa Appolo. Ia mengejang, pandangannya menelusur ke bawah. Mendadak wajahnya pias. Sasuke melebarkan seringainya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Jangan bilang kau malu. Oh ayolah, kau sering memainkannya dan ia sering memuaskanm—…"

'BUUKK'

Sebuah bantal tepat mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum senang sebelum menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesempatan. Aha! Ia bisa kabur! Dengan tergesa ia berlari kearah pintu terdekat. Dan ya, pintu tak terkunci. Sebelum Sasuke sadar, ia telah melenggang keluar kamar.

"RASAKAN ITU _BAKA_!"

Satu hal yang luput dari perhatian Sakura, —nyatanya ia masih telanjang.

Uchiha bungsu itu menyeringai. Terkadang _**hidangan utama**_ perlu_ dipanaskan_. Ya. Permainan dimulai.

.

.

Sakura meruntuki kebodohannya. **Pertama, **ia lupa saat ini ia tengah telanjang. **Kedua** —yang ini paling fatal—ia lupa mengunci Sasuke didalam kamarnya. Sial. Sial. Siaal! Dan kali ini ia tengah terpojok. Didasari rasa hausnya, ia bergerak ke arah dapur yang terletak di belokan pertama sebelah kanan tangga. Biasanya, dapur adalah salah satu tempat kesukaannya dalam berbagai keadaan. Namun untuk kali ini, dapur akan berubah menjadi nerakanya—atau surganya—eh?

"Ouh…ahh.."

Sakura menendang-nendang udara kosong. Matanya terpejam. Nyatanya ia **lupa lagi** akan satu hal, vibrator masih bersarang di liang miliknya. _Oh sial,_ batinnya. Tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya di meja makan miliknya. Kakinya terbuka lebar, dan nampak lelehan cairan bening keluar dari kewanitaannya. Punggungnya menggesek kasar permukaan meja. Tanpa sadar, dua jari miliknya masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya. Menggerakan vibrator didalamnya dengan nafsu.

"Oh… ohhkk…"

Awalnya, pergerakan kedua jari tersebut lambat. Tapi kelamaan gerakannya semakin menggila. Sakura semakin menaikan temponya. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke tengah menyeringai di undakan tangga kelima yang menghadap kearah dapur dengan kamera video di genggam tangannya. Seringainya semakin lebar tatkala mendapat beberapa _angel_ Sakura. Perlahan ia menuruni undakan tangga. Mata hitamnya berkilat nakal. Dan ketika ia tepat berada di samping Sakura, ia menarik sebuah kursi—Sakura sadar, ia menatap Sasuke tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sodokan jarinya—meletakan kamera video tersebut tepat menghadap Sakura yang tengah terlentang. Menampilkan sisi vulgar Sakura saat ini.

"Kau tak bisa kabur dariku, Sakura." Sasuke menatap datar wanita didepannya. Tak lama, sebuah seringai kembali menghias wajah tampannya kala ia mendengar Sakura berucap: "Sialhhh…" Ia mengelus puncak kepala wanita tersebut, matanya melembut; "Kuanggap itu pujian. Dan satu hal—…" ia menjeda kalimatnya sembari melepas vibrator yang bergetar maksimal di liang peranakan Sakura. Sakura mendesah lega. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang hilang. Kekosongan dan ia tak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"—aku tak suka melihat kau disentuh laki-laki lain…" Dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memasukan kejantanan miliknya. "Enghh…" ia melenguh. Puluhan kali ia memasuki daerah intim Sakura, ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi nikmat cengkraman lembut dinding kewanitaaan milik Sakura.

"Ohhh… ohhh… ohhh"

Dan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia akan '_menghabisi_' Sakura malam ini. Ya, lihat saja nanti.

— Sementara itu, kamera video masih tetap menyorot adegan demi adegan antara 'aktor' Uchiha Sasuke dan 'aktris' Haruno Sakura.

.

.

"SASUKE _NO BAKAAAAA! _SUDAH KU BILANG.** JANGAN. MEREKAM. ATAU. MEMFOTO. ADEGAN. ITU**! _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"_

Sasuke menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal. Pukulan-pukulan kecil mendarat di dada bidangnya. Jam telah menunjukan waktu fajar. Tubuhnya menuntutnya memejamkan mata. Ia butuh tidur. _Hell,_ salahkan saja dirinya yang lupa waktu sampai-sampai membuat si merah muda pingsan sampai tertidur—dan ia masih tetap menyetubuhi tubuh Sakura yang terlelap(jangan katakan ia jahat, salahkan Sakura yang membuatnya ingin 'memakannya' sampai tak bersisa)—dan ketika si merah muda bangun, ia _mencak-mencak_ tak jelas melihat beberapa foto serta video dirinya yang telanjang bersama Sasuke di kamera hitam milik Sasuke.

"Diamlah Sakura. Atau kau ingin aku membuatmu pingsan sampai lusa? Kedengarannya menarik" Sasuke menyeringai membayangkannya. Ia menarik Sakura mendekat kedalam rengkuhannya. Membenamkan wajah manis Sakura di dadanya. Sakura mencari bantal terdekat, dan…

'BUUKK'

Sebuah hantaman bantal.

"Dalam mimpimu." Sakura memerah. Sekalipun jawabannya ketus, ia tahu Sasuke tak akan pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Daripada mesti berdebat dengan Uchiha bungsu yang telah merebut hatinya itu—dan ia tahu ia tak 'kan menang—ia mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Uhhkk… sial…" dan ia kembali oleng menimpa tubuh Sasuke di atas ranjang.

"SASUKE _NO BAKA_! KAU MEMBUATKU TAK BISA BERDIRI!"

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang membuatku ingin memakanmu sampai habis." Sasuke berekspresi datar. Matanya menatap bosan Sakura.

'PESSSHH'

Muka Sakura memerah. Tapi tunggu dulu, ia ada ujian pagi ini. Sial!

"Kau mesti tanggung jawab! Aku ada ujian pagi ini! Huwaaaa…"

Sakura memukul Sasuke, tak perduli si pemuda meringis sakit. Sasuke menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan miliknya. Menyisipkan jari-jari miliknya di sela-sela jari milik Sakura. "Aku akan tanggung jawab, tenanglah…" ujarnya.

"…sekalipun aku mesti menggendongmu sampai kampus, tak apa…" matanya menatap lembut Sakura. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum tulus. Sakura memerah. Ia mati kutu. Sepanjang hidupnya bersama Sasuke, baru kali ini, Sasuke terang-terangan mengorbankan dirinya untuk Sakura. Selama ini Sasuke selalu bersikap hangat—dibalik sifat dinginnya, tentunya— terhadapnya. Hanya dia, Haruno Sakura. Kekasihnya.

"…dan bisa menunjukkan kepada si rambut merah bahwa kau kekasihku…" seringai Sasuke melebar.

'BUUKK'

Sebuah hantaman bantal.

"Dasar tukang cemburu!"

Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

_**End?**_


End file.
